


sweet dreams

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Honestly, if she was gonna pass out in her own bedroom, she could have at least done it on the actualbed.





	sweet dreams

Estelle has her head laid down on the desk when Yuri comes in to check up on her, and when he gets closer he can see that her eyes are shut, her quill has slipped out of her hand—she’s even drooling a little on the page she’d been writing on. Yuri sighs at the sight, shaking his head in disapproval of how she’s evidently worked herself to exhaustion.

"You’re a real hassle, you know that?" he whispers aloud. He’s not expecting an answer and he doesn’t get one; Estelle just remains silent and limp as Yuri bends down, hooking one arm under her legs and sliding the other to her lower back. He lifts her slowly, careful not to jostle or possibly wake her, until he’s carrying her bridal-style.

Honestly, if she was gonna pass out in her own bedroom, she could have at least done it on the actual _bed_.

All the same, when Yuri looks down at her peaceful sleeping face, he can’t help but smile. So he carries her the necessary few feet, then places her down onto the mattress and parts the blankets to drape them over her. Estelle mumbles something unintelligible but thankfully doesn’t awaken, and once she’s snug under the covers, Yuri brings his hand up to brush her messy bangs aside.

"Night, sleeping beauty."

Yuri bends down to flutter his lips over the skin of her forehead, and Estelle smiles in her sleep.


End file.
